


We Need To Talk

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Allison needs to break up with Scott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a scene from episode 2x12, Master Plan. I posted it to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 20, 2015 and the prompt was "I think we need to talk."

She’s been thinking about this for days. She can’t be a part of this world anymore. Not after what happened to her mom, or the way her grandfather had manipulated her. She doesn’t want to be a hunter anymore, and she certainly couldn’t care less about the code. Allison wants to be normal again, but there is no way she can be normal when her boyfriend is a werewolf.

Sitting there on the edge of her bed, she agonizes over her decision to end things with Scott. She loves him. A part of her thinks she always will. But maintaining a relationship on top of everything else is just too much to handle right now.  She needs the time and space to grieve. She needs to take care of herself first.

Her dad passes by her room. When he sees her tear-stained face, he walks into her room and asks, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“No, but I have to do it anyway.”

They hear a knock on the front door. Her dad motions for her to stay put. “I’ll let him in.”

As she waits for Scott, she practices the speech in her head. She wants to apologize for the things she’s done. She needs him to understand why she has to do this. Of course when he appears in her doorway, her mind goes blank. Everything she’d planned to say is gone.

Scott walks in. All he says is, “Allison,” and it’s enough to get her crying again. She scoots over to let him sit beside her on the bed. He takes her hand and she doesn’t pull it away. Even though she’s about to cause him even more pain, she still takes the comfort he offers her. And Scott, as wonderful as he is, waits patiently for her to speak.

“Scott …” Her voice is trembling, and she takes a deep breath. “I think we need to talk.”


End file.
